Deja Vu
by LunaNyx14
Summary: Years after Kagome chose to live in the past, Sota's children, in their mid teens, are pulled back into the well, as they are the only ones who can save their aunt, and stop history from repeating itself. OCs. Story hopefully better than summary xD Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

"Mayumi! Michiko! Tamotsu! Time for dinner!" Mama called. The three children ran for the house, trying to push each other out of the way in a race to get the chair near their father. The one who won it was, of course, Tamotsu.

"Tamotsu... why do you always get the chair?" The twin girls whined.

Tamotsu stuck his tongue out, "I'm the oldest, I'm the boy, I'm the one who gets it." He grinned. Sota chuckled and ruffled his son's hair.

"Papa. Tell us the story again." Mayumi grinned.

"Which one?" Sota asked, smiling.

"The one about the dog boy saving your life!" Michiko grinned.

"No! The one where Aunt Kagome fell into the well!" Mayumi protested.

"Tell us about the other world, Papa." Tamotsu begged.

Sota laughed. It was the same thing nearly every day. As they each got older, though, he became wary. His mother remained convinced that only Kagome and Inuyasha would've been able to get through the well. That it didn't matter that the twins were Kagome's age when she was first pulled through. Sota had another idea, though. It bothered him. After all, the twins reminded him a lot of how Kagome was.

Sota started the story, smiling at the enraptured faces of his children. Michiko and Mayumi had just turned fifteen, and Tamotsu was now seventeen, but he'd been telling this story again and again since they were toddlers. That was one thing that they didn't have in common with Nee-san. When Gramps had told the stories, she had remained uninterested. When Sota told his children, however, they couldn't get enough. Although, the reason behind that may have been different. Maybe because he was talking about it from his memories, instead of from legends. Because he remained most of these events, either because he had been there, or because his sister had described them.

"Alright, you three. It's time to eat." His wife, Manami, smiled, putting the food on the table. There was a collection of groans.

"Your mother's right. And I don't want you three going near that well, understand? That world is dangerous, full of demons. Your aunt nearly died many times in that world, when she was your age, Michiko, Mayumi." He nodded.

"But Pa..." Tamotsu frowned, "Obaa-san says that we won't go through."

"Obaa-san doesn't know for certain. I've made sure that you three were prepared, in case anything happened, but I don't want you to tempt fate." He said, his tone ending the conversation. He hadn't lied when he said he'd had prepared them. All three had been taught martial arts. Mayumi had been taught archery, as she seemed to have an incredible aim. Tamotsu had been taught how to sword fight, and Michiko had been taught many things about medicinal herbs, among other things. Still, he didn't want them to put this to use.

Naturally, the kids didn't listen. After dinner, they went for a walk. They had been sent to go to the store, but Mayumi stopped, frowning.

"Did either of you hear that?" She asked, turning to them.

"Hear what?" Michiko frowned.

"You're crazy, sis." Tamotsu teased. Mayumi frowned, turning to the direction of the shrine, where the old well was.

"It's glowing." Michiko bit her lip. Mayumi nodded.

"Uhm... I don't see nothing." Tamotsu frowned. The twins bolted for the well, rushing in the door. "Hey! You aren't allowed in there!" He yelled, running after them. He stood beside them, looking between his sisters and the well. They were whispering to eachother, staring at the well. "I don't see anything." He repeated, frowning.

Then... something changed. The well opened, causing the older boy and the younger twins to yelp. Something had grabbed them and started pulling them in, just as Sota ran in the room. Sota gasped, having an acute moment of De Ja Vu. Except, it was all three of them. And he knew there was nothing he could do. He'd told them before that, should it ever happen to them, find the village and Kagome. Find Kaede. Find Inuyasha. Get back through the well. It didn't change anything. Didn't change the fact he was terrified for them. "Tamotsu! Protect your sisters!" He yelled, just as they fell.

Sota slumped to the ground, as his cat Mana curled up on his lap. His wife came running, hearing the noise just as the light faded from the well. "They're gone." Sota whispered, tears coming to his eyes. "I can't lose them, too, Manami. I can't. I lost Nee-san, I can't lose them."

Manami wrapped his arms around her him. "They'll be okay. You taught them how to protect themselves, and each other. You gave them all the tools they needed to survive in that world. You taught them well. They'll be okay." She kissed him. Sota nodded, sighing.

"But what if they choose to live there forever?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Nghh…" Mayumi groaned, rubbing her sore rear. She looked around in confusion, squinting at the sudden brightness. "Where did the shrine go?"

"Well, that was weird," Tamotsu remarked, "Oi, Michiko… you don't think—"

"That we're in the Feudal era?" Michiko interrupted, "Yes, yes I do."

"Oto-chan is gonna **kill** us!" Mayumi shrieked, "how are we gonna get out of here? WE'RE GONNA DIEEE!"

Michiko clamped a hand over her twin's mouth. "Shut up, Mayumi! Do you want demons to come afer us?" She frowned, "how **ARE** we gonna get out of here?"

Inuyasha's head jerked up in shock, just as his eldest daughter, Kyoko, gave a light sniff.

"Inuyasha? What is it?" Kagome asked, putting a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Mama, I think I smell something." Kyoko frowned. Inuyasha growled, on edge.

"It's coming from the well." Inuyasha snarled. A moment of silent communication passed between the Miko and Hanyou, before they rushed into action.

"Kyoko, take your siblings to Sango and stay there. Tell her there's something at the well. We'll be back as soon as we can." Kagome said, trying to remain calm. Kyoko nodded and started to gather the others as Kagome got ready. She slid her quiver of arrows over her shoulder and grabbed her bow, climbing onto Inuyasha's back. It was just like old times. Only now, there was more at stake.

"Why do _you_ get to be on top?" Mayumi grunted, struggling under the weight of her sister. Michiko stuck her tongue out.

"It was my idea. Now shut up and lift! I can almost reach it." She said, fingers barely brushing the top ledge of the well. When she finally pulled herself up, she was surprised to see a face she had only seen in pictures.

Kagome's breath caught at the sight of this fifteen year old girl. Short, cropped hair that was a deep brown and hazel green eyes paired with freckles. She like how she imagined Sota might look, if he had been a fifteen year old girl.

"No." She whispered, clutching Inuyasha's arm.

"Ano… can you help me up?" Michiko asked, confused by her reaction and struggling to pull herself up. Inuyasha caught a hold of her arm, pulling her up. His heart stuttered at the sight of two more beneath her.

"Kagome, there's more of them." He said, stunned, lifting Mayumi and Tamotsu out of the well. Kagome could only stare. Tamotsu had long black hair and hard amber eyes, much as if he were a human Inuyasha.

But Mayumi… long black hair, wide chocolate eyes… she looked like a mirror image of Kagome, when she was fifteen.

"The well was supposed to have closed." Kagome said, tears rolling down her cheeks, "why are you here?"

Tamotsu frowned. Not the reaction he expected from his Oba-san. "We were pulled in."

"Why were you near the well in the first place?" Kagome snapped, pain giving way to anger, "I _**know **_would've told you to stay away!"

Mayumi frowned. "Don't yell at Onii-chan like that! It wasn't his fault!" She yelled back.

Inuyasha fought back a chuckle. Kagome and Mayumi were alike in more than just looks, it seemed.

"Well, who's fault is it, then?"

"The well's!" Mayumi cried. That caused Kagome to pause, shocked.

"Pardon?"

"The well. It… it said something. And was glowing. It was calling to us. Then… when we went to look… it pulled us in. Tamotsu was trying to help us."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at eachother, the phrase ringing in their ears.

"_It was calling to us"_

Inuyasha sighed, "well, this can't be good."


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome and Inuyasha escorted the three children back to the village. The village was one of the safest in the region, due to Inuyasha's reputation and Lord Sesshomaru's visits to the area. Because of this, there were very few demons in the area, only the strongest daring to attack, and bandits stayed well clear of this village. It was a peaceful time, and as such, Kagome's mind could give way to other thoughts as they walked. Inuyasha was distracted, and would give a sniff in the direction of the children every few minutes, his frown increasing as he did so. Kagome took notice, and was curious, but she felt it would be better to ask later. Or never.

Mayumi also noticed. She was getting increasingly irritated with him and his sniffing. Suddenly, and without warning, she stopped, hands on her hips. Inuyasha jerked back, taking notice of her sudden absence. "Hey! Keep up!" He ordered.

"Stop sniffing me!" She scolded, "Do I smell bad or something?"

Inuyasha grumbled. Suddenly her likeness to Kagome wasn't quite so amusing. In fact, it was irritating, and much like how she was when they had first met. The Hanyou cracked his knuckles, intending to whack her on the head, when Kagome shouted a very familiar word, one he hadn't felt in a while.

"OSUWARI!"

Annnnd thud. Mayumi giggled, interested and curious of the power her aunt had to subdue her uncle with a single word. "Nii-chan, you need something like that." She smirked, causing Tamotsu to scowl. Michiko sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Mayumi, you know better than to cause trouble." Michiko berated.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha exclaimed from the ground.

"She's a child!"

"She's fifteen!"

"She's still a child! And a girl. You know better."

Inuyasha grumbled and rolled his eyes, pulling himself up. Inuyasha walked ahead of them, irritated to no end now. He was relieved when they finally reached the village, and rushed foreward to escape the tormentors.

"Kagome Okaa-chan! Inuyasha!" Shippou yelled, running to them. Mayumi gasped. The years had gone by, and by now Shippou was a teenaged fox demon, but that didn't stop Mayumi from tugging his tail playfully.

"Stop it! That's not a toy!" Shippou complained, looking to Kagome for help.

"Mayumi," Michiko chided, "don't torment the fox."

"I'll do what I want, Michiko! Don't tell me what to do!" She snapped.

"Mayumi, MIchiko, enough. Both of you." Kagome said sharply, eyebrow twitching with their

bickering. How had Kaede put up with her as a teen, if she had been like this before? That thought brought a small to her face. _We miss you, Kaede Obaa-san_

"Hai, Kagome-sama!" The said in unison, standing at attention. Kagome smiled and led them deeper into the village, towards her home. Sango heard the noise and rushed out, pausing only when she saw the Kagome look alike.

"Kagome-chan... Who are these?" Sango asked, confusion colouring her voice. Kyoko was standing behind her.

"Ano... these are Michiko, Mayumi and Tamotsu Higurashi, my two nieces and nephew," she said, gesturing to each in turn as she bit her lip, "they're from the present day."  
Sango took a step back, stunned. Kyoko stumbled back in an effort to avoid bumping into her aunt, moving to her side. "W-what? But... but the Well was sealed... wasn't it?"

"That's what we thought, too," Inuyasha agreed with a huff, "but then... well..."

"But then we got pulled down the Well," Michiko interrupted. Inuyasha huffed impatiently. Did she have a habit of interrupting people?

"Well?" Kyoko asked, making herself known.

"Yeah..." Mayumi nodded, "the one in the forest. The Bone eater's Well."

A boy popped out behind Sango, huffing. "They're lying!" He was the second oldest, at fourteen,

"Papa always said not to go near that well. Not to even go in that forest."

The boy, named Kaito, looked more like Sesshomaru, for reasons beyond Inuyasha and Kagome. He had shoulder length white hair, elf-like ears and a poofy white mokomoko. His claws and fangs were more like human nails and teeth, and weren't very threatening. His eyes were round and childlike, but were a rich chocolate, much like his mother's eyes. However, unlike his uncle, he had a hot impetuous temper, one that made him think he was better than others, despite his mother's warnings about arrogance. Kagome worried about him constantly, concerned about his constant need to prove himself to be just as good as a full fledged demon, if not better._Yes_, Kagome thought to herself, _He is__**definately**__his father's son_

Kyoko, however, was more like an even blend between Kikyou and Kagome than Inuyasha or his other family members. She resembled her mother, with hip length black hair, round golden brown eyes, black dog ears. Her fangs and claws were barely noticeable, and she was level headed. Quiet, thoughtful, always there for people, but friendly and had a soft spot for children. She reminded Kagome so much of Kikyou, that Kikyou was to be her originally name. Inuyasha had pleaded with her not to name her that, however, wanting to let her memory rest in peace.

"We aren't lying!" Mayumi retorted, stomping up to the Shihanyou and standing so she was nose to nose. He seemed startled and irritated by this. Most of the other village kids were afraid of him. Why not her?

"Are you 'touched'?" He asked.

"Kaito!" Kagome said, apalled by his rudeness. She didn't know why; she should have expected it from Inuyasha's only son.

"You have to admit, Kagome-chan, she's a lot like how you were, just as much like you as Kaito is like Inuyasha." Sango grinned, thoroughly amused.  
Kagome huffed, fighting to hide a smile.

"Get out of my face, human wench! I'm the almighty Kaito, son of the great Inuyasha!" He puffed out his chest in childish pride. Kyoko fought a smile, rolling her eyes at her younger brother's antics.

"You're just a pup, Kaito-kun. You're only a Shihanyou." Mayumi grinned.  
Kaito growled, getting mad. "Why you..!"

"Osuwari!" Mayumi yelled as he went to hit her. Kaito stopped in his movements, confused. Kyoko and Kagome giggled, although Kagome's giggles subsided immediately when Inuyasha fell to the ground, as if Kagome had said the word.

Inuyasha pulled himself up, eyes wide with shock and horror. "What... the hell!" He looked at Kagome, who was staring at her niece in absolute confusion.

"Did that... just happen?" Sango asked quietly.

Tamotsu swallowed, looking at the adults in fear. He had a bad feeling about this. Really bad.

Michiko glanced at her older brother, the same feeling in her chest.

Miroku came out at the noise with a frown. He didn't know who these people were, or why their auras were so... familiar yet unfamiliar and very disturbing to him, but he knew they were from the feeling, and that was reason enough to be concerned.

Michiko bit her lip. "This is bad."

Sango glanced at the girl in curiousity. "Why do you say that?"

"You said the Well was closed... but it called to Mayumi and I three days after our fifteenth

birthday and pulled us in. Now Mayumi, who looks like Kagome Oba-sama, has the power to make Inuyasha-sama fall with the word "Osuwari"," she paused, waiting to see if it could work for her and sighed when it didn't, "and... it's just... not right. Something's wrong."

"I think time has been irreparebly damaged." Miroku nodded. He had a theory about the future people, a theory that wouldn't sit well with anyone.

"But how can we fix it?" Michiko asked with a sigh, running her hand through her hair. Her contacts were bugging her, and she had an impending sense of doom sitting in her stomach. This wasn't going to end well.

Mayumi yawned and rolled over, uncomfortable. She didn't like it here. She wanted her bed. Wanted away from this strange and scary world. It had sounded so cool when Oto-san had explained to her everything, but now that she was here... she was scared. She wanted her dog Inu, who had been named after Inuyasha. She wanted to go to school. It had been a day, and she wanted to go home. There were demons and evil men and -

What was that? Mayumi froze, heart racing as she slowly opened her eyes. She relaxed when she realized it was only Michiko, only to tense up when her twin had left the hut.

Mayumi bolted upright and threw the blankets off, grabbing a bow and a quiver of arrows, racing after her. She followed her twin to a gravesite, hiding behind a tree. The black haired girl watched as Michiko put her hand on the urn gently, curiousity rushing through her.

"Kaede Obaa-sama..." Michiko whispered, "Lend me your wisdom..."

Mayumi gasped when she heard a rustling, a sickening feeling washing over her. She rushed to her sister, shoving Michiko behind her without thinking as she notched an arrow.

"Mayumi! What're you doing?"

"I can feel something coming," She swallowed, trembling as she tried to figure out where it was coming from.

"A demon?" Michiko wondered.

"Possibly."

"Then we should hide!"

"Too late. It knows we're here. And I can shoot arrows. " She wasn't as confident as she sounded, but she had to be strong. Had to protect her sister.

At that moment, the demon appeared. It was an ugly badger demon, no match for someone like Inuyasha, but for Mayumi, she was terrified. The demon grinned at the sight of the strange smelling trembling females, lunging for them.

With shaking hands, Mayumi loosed an arrow. She didn't notice anything spectacular about the arrow; She was too focused on the panic she felt and the rage the demon showed at losing his arm to a mortal.

"Thi-This time…" She stammered, Michiko pulled her out of the way as the demon slammed his still-attached hand down on the spot she had been previously standing.

Mayumi loosed another arrow, missing in her terror. She closed her eyes tightly and clutched the bow to her chest, knowing she was gonna die.

"Kaze no Kizu!" A voice yelled. Michiko pulled her out of the way again as the demon seemed to disintegrate as yellow light hit it.

"Inuyasha-sama!" Michiko cried out in happiness. Inuyasha muttered to himself. What was a weakling like that doing here?

Another thought occurred to him. "You can shoot purifying arrows?"


End file.
